


Blown Away

by Neondragon54



Series: Crafting Blade au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I watched Blown Away on Netflix and got inspired, Techno is a crafty man, There was a guy on the first series of blown away who started blowing glass so he wouldnt do drugs, and the binary, he blows glass, so Techno blows glass to blow off (ha) steam, this is just a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: When Techno got angry, he did one of two things, when the anger didn’t overwhelm the voices he would fight, the immediacy of the voices overriding any type of anger he would feel, as long as he quenched those voices with blood. When the anger overrode the voices, in the incredibly rare chances that it happened, he made his way to the nether and started crafting.
Series: Crafting Blade au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Blown Away

When Techno got angry, he did one of two things, when the anger didn’t overwhelm the voices he would fight, the immediacy of the voices overriding any type of anger he would feel, as long as he quenched those voices with blood. When the anger overrode the voices, in the incredibly rare chances that it happened, he made his way to the nether and started crafting.

There where only a few crafts you could easily do in the nether, mainly gold craft, both for weapons and the intricate jewellery forged in the lava. Then there was a lot of raku pottery, using nether rack as a substitute for clay and mushrooms as a substitute for decorations.

And then there was what Techno did. He preferred art where you couldn’t make mistakes, or ones where it was impossible to hide them, so he stalked off into the nether, clearing away the mobs and digging his way through areas where the warped forests and nether rack had grown over the land he had cleared out. It would grow over areas that wheren.t maintained often and then he was there. He looked at the boxes of soul sand and the pigments he had set out. Before pulling a lever and letting the lava pour into the furnace.

He blew glass when he was angry.

Nothing artsy, nothing you would ever display on a mantlepiece or shelf. Pure utilitarian objects like jars and bottles, he didn’t even enjoy making them, but it would distract his mind as he worked out his anger in the heat and sweat that would only happen here.

He felt his anger weaning after about a dozen 7 jars and a few mishappen shaped bottles, he didn’t care, when he was knitting and doing any crafts in the overworld he would try and make it as pretty as possible, the mistakes being deliberate and obvious. This was a pure stress relief.

He gathered up his wares, shoving them carelessly in his satchel, fully aware that his current project, Tommy’s quilt would buffet any potential damages, not that he cared. He spent another long walk back, swinging his pick against any of the goddamn nether rack that continued to grow. He exited into the ravine, feeling the searing heat of the nether being quickly replaced by the damp coolness of Pogtopia.

“Where have you been?” The leader demanded; Wilbur had changed since SMPEarth, Techno didn’t care particularly he had two jobs to do, farm potatoes and fight the government, and he was quickly running out of potatoes. Well, he wasn’t, to get more potatoes you just planted the previously farmed potatoes, however he could smell the scent of rebellion in the air, the tang of copper scented blood and the briefest whiff of dynamite.

He ignored the man, pushing past him to enter the clearing that was covered with freshly tilled soil a bright green plants, grabbing a hoe he carefully started raking the soil over the plants. It was hard work, but the searing heat of anger had been tempered into a steady productive flame. Barely flickering but still there. At some point, when the satchel got a little too heavy on his shoulder, pulling him down to the side he threw it across the room, hearing a slight crash of glass breaking as it impacted with the wall.

Perfect.

Glass was the most fragile and utilitarian craft he could have mastered, objects that were used daily and yet so very fragile. He picked the backup, the flame picking up as he whirled it round and swung it at a stone support column, it wasn’t blood by any means but as the shards of glass fell onto the ground, falling out of the bag he could truly extinguish the flame. Because nothing he did on this server really mattered in the end. It would eventually go, Phil said that he had seen countless servers like this die and gone to the wayside. And Techno could believe him. So that’s why he made and broke glass ultimately because nothing really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little melodramatic at the end NGL, i couldn't figure out how to end it but I do think that in this situation the people of Pogtopia weren't doing so well ya 'know.  
> Also watch Blown Away on Netflix, it is hella stupid and I hate all of them in the first series but series 2 is amazing. Just watch it, half the guest judges where taught by one of the competitors,  
> But yeh, I might continue this series, I'm vibing with crafty techno


End file.
